


红白〈1〉

by Vinnnnnnn



Category: dnf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnnnnnn/pseuds/Vinnnnnnn
Summary: 『帝血弑天x剑神』





	红白〈1〉

鼎鼎大名的武器专家从未想过会有今日，狂战士红着眼睛冲上来咬住他的脖子，颇有点虎落平阳被犬欺的意味。  
“弑天...”  
剑神艰难地从夹击的间隙里喊出来者的名字，他是真不知道今天这家伙受了什么刺激，气势汹汹地冲进来，随手关门的巨响让地板上的钉子都要跳起来三尺高——然后那只血红的鬼手钳住了他的肩膀，剑神的一个小小的发愣就给弑天创造了时机，他被人毫无阻碍地顺势压倒了床上，狂战士贴着他的胸膛趴伏着，几乎要让剑神喘不过气来。  
弑天咬住了他的嘴唇，最开始是咬，尖牙很快在他的唇瓣上留下了一道口子，铁锈的气味在口腔中不舒适地弥漫开来，这股血腥味赫然让狂战士更为兴奋，全靠本能办事的毛头小子松开了尖牙利齿，转而伸出舌头去舔弄对方的口腔，吸吮着对于他来说的玉露琼浆。  
剑神虽然开头没防备给摆了一道，但脑子还是迅速地转了过来。他腰间配带的刀剑早在进屋时便搁置回了刀架上，此时一身轻松，就连身上墨色的剑道袍也眼见着要被弑天撕成两半去。老实说他也没有想要伤害弑天的念头，即使这样下去不利的是自己，他还是伸出手去掐住弑天的手腕，再抬起腿想把整个人翻过来，先掌握主动权再说。  
可他的动作在抬腿的一瞬间就停止了。隔着几层布料，他仍然能感觉到硬起的物什顶上了他的大腿，操，就算清心寡欲的剑神不想承认，但他的好兄弟，在趴在他身上和他亲嘴的时候，的确硬得可以。  
弑天感觉到了他的小动作，嗜血狂暴下的他也没太多脑筋去分辨此事是作何居心，只是有一种要被猎物挣脱的不悦感。他松开剑神的唇瓣，居高临下地看了他的好兄弟的一眼，接着操起经脉凸起的鬼手把整个人拎上了床中间。  
剑神还没理解这突如其来的反应到底是怎么一回事，人就已经从仰躺迎面栽进了被褥，天花板在眼前被甩成一条弧线。再然后惨遭毒手的是他的衣服——他可不像弑天，穿的规规整整的，不过现在也瞬间变成了惨不忍睹的布片布条。好脾气的剑神叹了一口气，话还没有说出口，他放松摊着的两只手就被弑天捉起来，手腕交叠着压在背后，废物利用的布条现在在原主人的手腕上安了个死结的家。  
小狼狗...剑神暗怒，他发誓等这个不懂事的狂战士冷静下来，他一定要让他尝尝大哥发怒的滋味，让他明白什么是绝对不能做的。  
等等！把大哥的裤子脱下来，换成硬挺的阴茎蹭着大哥的后穴就是绝对不能做的！  
剑神这下是彻彻底底感觉到危机了，可惜他挣扎了两下都没办法挣脱手腕上的桎梏，反而是让此时智商下降一倍的弑天察觉到了他的不安分。他一巴掌扇在本来应该是他好大哥的屁股上，再然后扶着阴茎就想直接捅进那个闭塞的入口。  
剑神差点没背过气去，先不说这小子下手真是没轻没重，到底是谁告诉他的能直接捅进去！五把剑插他身上都比不得这种被钝器破开未曾开发的后穴的痛苦，剑神因为痛楚而攥紧的手几乎要把掌心都抠出血来，后头那玩意简直要把他对半劈开。  
而始作俑者显然没有怜香惜玉的想法，他此时的态度和他作战时候一样，一个劲地莽，捅不进去就用力顶，被夹的难受了就拔出来再插进去，再被夹就发泄似的给这个不老实的屁股几巴掌——然后接着捅进去。  
剑神已经说不出来话来了，太过剧烈的痛苦让他脑内一片空白，无意识地张着嘴，流下来的津液润湿了被角。他连一丁点张嘴喊弑天的力气都没有了，武器大师敢打包票他后头肯定已经惨不忍睹，那柄尺寸非常的肉刃绝对比他所用过的任何一把兵器都要来的深入，来的狠历。  
这种只靠蛮力的冲撞最终还是让弑天整根没入了剑神体内，被紧致的内壁包裹的感觉的确不错，至少比刚刚被夹得不能动弹要好得多。弑天哼了一声，终于放过那个被他打得指印横生的屁股，两只手掐上了剑魂的腰肢，开始了大开大合的抽插运动。  
平时里威风凛凛的剑神现在狼狈不堪，细汗沾满他的额头，苍白的长发凌乱披散，身体呈现着不同寻常的通红，被紧紧束缚的手腕因为奋力的挣扎而留下了数条红痕。他完全没心思去思考这荒唐的一切了，在后穴稍微适应了之后，他现在的感觉只能用该死的又痛又痒来形容。痒是怎么样的呢，像是蚂蚁爬上他的尾椎骨，把细密的快感从下身传导向四肢百骸。  
饶了他吧，剑神有点绝望，以自己的血做润滑迎来的性爱他娘的自己还被操出了快感？他能感受到被压在褥子间的自己的阴茎也有点抬头的迹象了，简直就是耻辱与不争气地典范。  
可是他此刻又什么都做不了，除了跪伏在床上被他的兄弟一下一下地操进深处，矫健而恰到好处的身子骨被顶的前仰后合。鬼手抓着他腰部细嫩的皮肤，留下几个鲜红的指印。  
等明天，该死的，剑神在坠入黑暗前用最后的理智想，他绝对要打的这混小子下不了地。接着，他就被迫迎接自己堂堂剑神居然被操到活生生晕过去这个事实。  
等等，这小兔崽子是不是射在他里面了？

弑天觉得自己做了个美梦，春梦意义上的。他在梦里把自己的大哥操得娇喘连连，阴茎捅进他的后穴里，整根埋进去，抽出来的时候还翻起穴口的一圈嫩肉。真特么带劲，连剑神平时那张微蹙眉的冰山脸都满是潮红，带着哭腔喊了几句不要。  
真爽，光是闭着眼睛回想一下他就又要硬了。于是他及时止损地睁开了眼。  
映入眼帘的是趴在他身边的剑神，他的长发散落在枕头与肩背上，而头发下掩盖着一张蹙紧眉头的面容，双眼紧闭。他的手被交叉捆在背上，身上零零碎碎挂着几片被撕烂后还没掉下的剑道袍残骸，至于再往下——就是交织的青青紫紫的指印，从腰间蔓延到臀部，再加上一路流到大腿根部的，淫靡的透明印记，混合着干涸的暗红色血液。  
弑天傻眼了，他狠狠掐了一下自己的鬼手，操，好痛。  
是真的。天不怕地不怕的狂战士懵逼地眨了眨眼，不是梦。昔日的小狼狗望着凌乱的床铺间一副事后的淫乱景象，开始认真地思考自己的临终事宜。


End file.
